


In which Arthur finally gets to see what he wants to see, just not the way he thought

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Dates, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur and Merlin sneak away from Hogwarts to finally get past the kissing stage. But something is wrong and things get a bit awkward.





	In which Arthur finally gets to see what he wants to see, just not the way he thought

Arthur nervously paced the scarce space in front of Ravenclaw's common rooms. He could have sneaked in with a boy from the Quidditch team, but then even more people would have been staring at him. Usually, he didn't really mind, he was used to being looked at, being on the team and generally not bad-looking, but not everybody needed to know that he was waiting and especially who he was waiting for. 

Each time the door opened from the inside, Arthur's heart skipped a beat, but every time it was just another Ravenclaw he couldn't remember the name of. Maybe he should have paid more attention and found a tutor or two amongst them. To be honest, he wasn't such a good wizard and therefore a disgrace to the Pendragon family. He was good at sports and his flying skills were outstanding, but when it came to actual magic, his sister had inherited all the talent, so he barely scraped by in most of his classes. Which was okay, he would become a professional Quidditch player and not have to worry about finding a boring office job in the real world. 

As he was busy pondering his future, the door opened again and the Ravenclaw he wanted to see came out. "Merlin!"

A radiant smile that crinkled up his eyes showed on Merlin's face. "Hi, Arthur! Have you been waiting long? Sorry, there was something I needed to finish, so..."

"Yes...no...nevermind, you're here now." Arthur smiled goofily. "Want to go?"

Merlin nodded and Arthur was happy that they could leave the exposed space. He wanted to be alone with Merlin but this whole thing was so new that he didn't want anyone to know. Well, it was probably not that new, they had been on dates a few times when Arthur was at his uncle's place in summer which was surprisingly near where Merlin lived, so they had met in a shop and decided to do things together. 

Oh, and what things they had done. First, they had just gone to watch the local Quidditch team practice until Arthur had found out that Merlin wasn't particularly fond of sports. They had gone for walks, been to the neighbouring muggle village to visit the movie theatre or had just sat somewhere in the woods underneath a tree and talked. 

After a while there was more than just talking and Arthur had never loved a summer more and still blushed deeply when he remembered their first kiss when they had gone swimming in the lake. It had been clumsy and too wet and not at all like in the movies, but it had been wonderful. 

Back at school, they had gone on several dates or just met up more or less by accident, one knowing the other's favourite places on school grounds by now. There had been more kissing and if Arthur was right, they got better at it. He also loved snaking his fingers underneath Merlin's shirt and feeling the warm, soft skin and the hint of muscles that Merlin had developed in the past months. 

If it were up to him, he would get Merlin naked tonight and finally get his hands on him. If he dared. Some things were so easy in his mind and then proofed to be very difficult in reality, but he had the feeling that Merlin was ready to move to the next step and if Merlin was, so was he. 

"Where do you want to go?" Arthur hoped that Merlin wouldn't suggest a public place.

"I'm...I don't know." Merlin threw him a nervous smile. 

"Our common room is too crowded at this time in the evening." 

Merlin nodded. It would mean that they wouldn't be able to get to Arthur's room without people seeing him and then there would be lots of talking and it wasn't allowed anyway, so one of their rooms was out of the question. "How about...that nice place we went to the other day, by the lake?"

Arthur knew exactly what place Merlin meant. "Good idea!" As soon as he was certain people didn't pay attention to them, he reached for Merlin's hand. It felt almost too warm and a little sweaty in his own which wasn't too different, but it felt good. He still was nervous about everybody's reaction if they found out that he liked boys and that he liked the nerdy Ravenclaw in particular, but as long as Merlin was right there, he didn't mind too much. 

Merlin walked a lot slower than usual. 

"Are you alright? If this isn't okay, just tell me. If you don't want to do anything..." Arthur felt miserable. What if Merlin didn't want to be with him any longer? What if he had found someone who was more his type? A real wizard with real powers? Not just an almost-squib who was lucky enough to know how to fly a broom? 

"I'm..." There was a blush on Merlin's cheekbones. "I want to. This is okay, it's just..."

Arthur waited with beating heart. 

"I'm not sure if I can." The blush burned even brighter and Merlin couldn't look at him.

"Oh." Arthur's shoulders slumped. He had assumed that after all these weeks they finally could...

"It's...I've done something stupid." Merlin swallowed, still looking at their feet, but not letting go of Arthur's hand either. 

"Like what?" Had Merlin kissed someone else? Arthur swallowed hard. This wasn't fair, why would he do such a thing? And who was this dirtbag? He would punch his face for sure!

"I've...I've tried a spell..."

"A spell..." What was this? Had Merlin put a spell on him, so he would fall in love with him? But why? Why would he do that?

"Yes." Merlin shuffled his foot nervously for a moment. "ItriedashavingspellthatIsawinabookbutitdidn'tworkout."

It took Arthur a moment to decipher the mumbled words. "A...shaving...spell, but why?" He didn't understand.

Merlin looked to the side. "I wanted to be all smooth and nice without icky hair, like those blokes in the movies..." He broke off and blushed even more. 

Arthur would have laughed at the fact that Merlin had just revealed that he was watching gay porn when he had the chance, but this wasn't funny. "You did what? You...you put a spell...there?" He couldn't help glancing at Merlin's nether regions. 

Merlin nodded miserably. 

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Only you." He pulled Merlin closer and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. When Merlin's head was resting on his shoulder, Arthur whispered "Does it hurt badly?"

"A bit." Merlin didn't move. "It burns."

"It burns? Everywhere?" Arthur pulled back and searched Merlin's face. "Why didn't you throw a healing charm?"

"I'm..." Merlin swallowed. "I'm not really good with them. And before I did more harm..."

"Want me to try? I'm not good with most magic, but I can cast some decent healing charms. It's what you learn after tough Quidditch games." When he noticed what he had just offered, Arthur blushed furiously. "It's better than telling Madam Pomfrey..." he suggested.

Merlin looked uncertain, but then nodded slightly. It was definitely better than having to admit what he had done to the school's nurse. 

"I've...I've never done healing charms through clothes. Maybe...maybe you should remove your school uniform..."

Their ears and cheeks beet-red, they found their favorite place by the lake and Merlin slowly opened his belt and dropped his trousers and pants and Arthur got to show that he wasn't just an almost-squib and was actually very good with healing charms. 

And that was how Arthur got the first glimpse of Merlin's cock. How they tried if it still worked after the desastrous charm is another story for another time.


End file.
